Disappear
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Set at the end of Day 5. JackChloe. Tony doesn't die. Written for the 100situations challenge. Prompt was Disappear.


"I'm sorry," Jack murmured.

"Stop saying that," Chloe snapped.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"I made my own choices, Jack."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the approach of Bill Buchanan. His eyes were tired, and there was a slump to his shoulders that hadn't been there twenty-four hours prior. The day had taken its toll.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," he said when he reached them.

"I wish everyone would stop apologizing," Chloe muttered.

Bill gave her a small smile – he really was going to miss her.

"Here are your new identities," he said, handing them each a large envelop full of paperwork and documentation. "There's just one more thing."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Bill looked uncomfortable. "The documents say that you're married. . But I'm afraid it might not be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be better if…if it was legitimate. That way, if anyone looked deeper, they would the Justice of the Peace who had married you, and there would be a court record."

Jack glanced nervously at Chloe. "Can't we fake that stuff, Bill?"

"Not the witnesses. Not the memories. I know it's not ideal. I just need to make sure that the two of you are safe."

"You don't have to do this, Chloe," Jack said quietly. "Just say no and –"

"It's alright," she interrupted. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. Let's just do it and get it over with."

He nodded and turned back to Bill.

"When?"

"This afternoon."

888888888888888888

The ceremony was short and to the point. Jack fervently wished that his hands would stop shaking, or that his heart would at least stop pounding. Staring at Chloe as they held each other's hands in front of the Justice, he wondered how she did it. She held his gaze steadily, her face serene as she said her vows. He stammered and stumbled over his words, and he caught a knowing smile from the man officiating out of the corner of his eye.

When the words were said and the rings exchanged, a sudden surge of panic rose up inside of him. The Justice had already told him that he could kiss the bride, but he and Chloe hadn't talked about that. He wasn't sure if she was expecting him to kiss her on the mouth, or if he was supposed to just give her a chaste peck on the cheek. Realizing that his hesitancy would seem out of place, he leaned in, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Chloe's hands reached up to hold his face, and she kissed him back, pulling away after a few seconds. He searched her eyes for some kind of explanation, or reassurance that they were okay, but she just returned his stare, her eyes unreadable.

888888888888888888888

"It's cold," Chloe muttered as she came downstairs for breakfast.

"It's New England," Jack chuckled.

"Remind me again why we had to come here?"

"We do this everyday, Chloe."

"Just remind me again."

He sighed. "Bad guys are trying to kill us and they'll never look in a small down in southeastern Connecticut."

She nodded. "Okay."

"How late are you working tonight?" Jack asked as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"The library closes at six."

"Dinner will be at six then."

"You don't have to cook for me every night, Jack."

"I like to," he said quietly.

As he passed her the plate of bacon, his eyes rested on the white gold band that rested on her left hand. Chloe's gaze followed his, and she blushed slightly. The rest of their meal passed in silence.

888888888888888888888

Jack worked half days at the construction site on Saturdays, and he was always anxious to get home and take a long hot shower. He and Chloe would usually watch a movie or go to the park in the afternoon – anything to enjoy themselves and forget why they were there in the first place.

It struck him again that he _enjoyed_ being married to Chloe. They got along well, and things ran smoothly between them. He looked forward to seeing her every day, to making her dinner every night. He found that he was always looking for new ways to make her smile.

There were problems, however. They shared a bed, for one, and it was getting increasingly difficult for Jack to lie next to her night after night, and to never be able to touch her. A few nights before, he had woken up with his arms around her, her back pulled tight against his chest. He had stayed like that for a long time, breathing her in and enjoying the feel of her. But eventually he had let go and rolled back over to his side of the bed, knowing that his closeness would make her uncomfortable if she woke up early.

When he walked through the door, a frown stole across his face. He could hear Chloe talking in the kitchen, but he couldn't figure out who she was speaking with. They hadn't really made any friends in the neighborhood, and all she did was complain about the people that she worked with at the library. As he neared the doorway, Chloe laughed out loud and it startled him – he had only heard that laugh rarely in the months since they had gone into hiding, and it sent a pang through his chest to think that someone else was making her laugh like that.

Peering into the kitchen, he saw her leaning against the counter, the phone to her ear. There was a smile on her face and her body was relaxed, and Jack felt himself suddenly defensive. He wanted to walk over there and take the phone from her, hanging it back up on its cradle. But instead he forced himself to walk in calmly, heading straight for the refrigerator. At the sight of him, Chloe stood up abruptly.

"Hey, I gotta go. Jack's home. Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, she turned to face him.

"Hey," she greeted. "How was work?"

"Fine," he replied, not looking at her. "Who was that on the phone."

"Kurt."

"Who?"

"A guy I work with." She paused, looking at him intently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe I'm just not comfortable with you jeopardizing our safety so that you can flirt with some guy."

She took a step back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Is that what you think I was doing?"

"That's what it sounded like."

"You were listening?"

"Not my fault you were talking so loudly you didn't see me standing there."

"What the hell is your problem, Bauer?"

"Nothing."

Chloe nodded, her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched.

"Fine," she snapped.

Then she stomped up the stairs. Jack winced when he heard their bedroom door slam.

888888888888888888

Chloe wasn't sure how much more she could take. Over the past couple of weeks, Jack had become increasingly short with her, snapping at her no matter what she said. He still cooked for her every night, but their meals were eaten in stony silence.

She had thought things were going well. She knew that their situation wasn't ideal, but Jack seemed to be doing alright with it. Chloe had even woken up to feel his arms around her one night. But now he came to bed late every night, staying far to his side and rolling until his back was too her.

She tried to figure out what had happened between them to change everything. But try as she might, there was only one event that she could think of. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and dialed.

888888888888888888

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Tony? What are you doing? You're not supposed to call here," Jack seethed. Then worry settled into the pit of his stomach. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Aside from the fact that you're the biggest asshole to ever walk the earth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know who called me today?"

"No."

"Chloe."

"What? Why would she break protocol like that?"

"Because you're being…mean. For lack of a better word."

Jack sighed. "I am not."

"Yes, you are, Jack. She told me everything."

"Mind your business, Almeida."

"No. You're acting like a jealous teenager"

"I am NOT jealous," Jack growled.

"Oh please! So you're telling me that you're not upset about Kurt?"

"She told you about Kurt?"

Tony sighed. "Look. You two are married. You're in love with each other. And yet you continue to pretend that this is all a sham and that you don't feel anything deeper than friendship."

"Tony…"

"Just grow up, Ja –" Tony cut himself just before saying Jack's name, suddenly mindful of the fact that his best friend was supposed to be dead. "Just grow up," he repeated lamely. Tell her how you feel."

"I have to get back to work."

"Pansy."

"Shut up."

8888888888888888888888888888

Jack sighed as he shut his cell phone. He knew that his behavior towards Chloe lately had been completely uncalled for. But he couldn't get the sound of her laugh out of his head. And somehow he knew that it wasn't the laugh she used when she was around him – it was the one he had heard while she was on the phone with Kurt.

Shaking his head, he stood up. He knew that he had to apologize to her. They may be married, but he had no right to be jealous of anything that she did or anyone that she spent her time with. Resolving to speak to her at dinner that night, he turned back to the boards he was supposed to be cutting.

A small sound to his left was the only warning that Jack got. Turning quickly, he saw an Asian man swinging a hammer at his head. He lifted his left arm immediately, catching the blow just before it smashed into his skull. Lashing out, he barreled his right fist into the man's face, sending him crumpling to the floor.

Pain erupted in his kidneys as he was hit from behind, and his second attacker used the opportunity to wrap an arm around Jack's neck. The former agent tried to loosen the man's hold, but he couldn't get a strong enough grip on the arm. His face turning a deep red, he threw himself backwards, slamming the man into a metal beam that helped form a piece of the building he was working on. The man's grip finally slackened, and Jack wriggled out of his grasp, spinning and jabbing his fist into his solar plexus. The other man doubled over as all the air went rushing out of his lungs, and Jack prepared to knock him out.

He heard the faintest of clicks from behind him, and he instinctively grabbed the attacker he was facing and spun around, using his body as a shield. Bullets ripped through the man and threw them both backwards onto the ground. As Jack fell with the body on top of him, he felt something sticking out of the man's waistband. Fumbling slightly, he managed to pull the object out, breathing a sigh of relief when he found that it was a gun.

Throwing the body off of him, Jack took quick but careful aim and fired two shots into the chest of his third attacker. Even as that man crumpled to the ground, the first attacker was struggling to regain his feet. Without any hesitation, Jack put three bullets into him as well.

Getting slowly to his feet, gun still in hand, Jack looked around at the carnage. He knew that this was no chance encounter – they had been found, and he had to get Chloe out as quickly as possible.

888888888888888

The front door slammed shut, causing Chloe to jump. But before she look around for a weapon to use, Jack was striding into the kitchen. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back door.

"Jack?" she whispered in a shrill voice. "What the hell is going on?"

"They found us," he said quietly.

It was then that she noticed the bruises and cuts on him.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We have to go. Now."

Chloe nodded and followed him out of the house.

888888888888888

They switched cars three times and direction countless more times. Chloe soon lost track of where they were or where they were going. All that mattered was that they were getting away from the people who were trying to kill them.

They drove in silence, and when they reached a little motel in the middle of nowhere, Chloe headed straight for the bathroom, desperately needing a hot shower. By the time she came back out, Jack was already lying in the only bed in the room. Swallowing down the nervousness that suddenly engulfed her, she laid down next to him, careful not to let her body brush up against his.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Jack, don't."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, as though he hadn't heard her. I'm sorry for ruining things. I'm sorry for putting you in danger again. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me and can't be with Kurt."

Chloe frowned.

"I don't want to be with Kurt."

"I heard you on the phone with him, Chloe."

"And talking on the phone with the guy means I like him?"

Jack shrugged, turning over to face her.

"You sounded…happy."

It was Chloe's turn to shrug. "I found a friend, Jack. It's been so long since I've met someone that I could actually stand. It felt…normal."

"So you two were just friends?"

"Jack, the guy is married with four kids. Besides…did you really think I would cheat on you? Even if it's only in name, you are my husband."

"I'm sorry about that too," he said quietly. "That you're stuck in a fake marriage with me instead of out there living your life."

Chloe bit her lip and thought for a minute.

"I've been married before, Jack…and…"

"And what?"

She refused to meet his gaze.

"This was by far more real than that."

Jack's face softened and he wrapped an arm around Chloe, tugging her closer. She rested her head on his chest, spinning her wedding band around with her thumb.

"Sleep," he said softly. "We'll move on in the morning."

8888888888888888888

Jack woke up a couple hours later, something in the air tickling at his memory. Frowning, he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to place the faint aroma. His arms and legs felt like Jell-O, and he had a hard time rolling over onto his back.

It was then that his memory latched onto something. He had smelled the odor before, a long way back in his past. Reaching back through his thoughts, he remembered an overseas mission in Korea. His eyes snapped open as he placed the smell – his brain had registered it just before his entire team had fallen unconscious and been taken captive.

Jack tried to force himself off the bed, but his body refused to obey him. He realized with dismay that the gas had been in the room for too long, that it had already infected his system to the point where he would be unable to defend himself and Chloe. Looking down at his friend, he saw that she was still asleep – and if he couldn't find a way out, she would either never wake again, or awake in such a nightmare that she would wish she was dead.

"Frightening, isn't it, Agent Bauer?" a ghostly voice floated out of the darkness. "Being unable to move your limbs. To protect those you care about."

"Let her go," Jack managed to whisper.

"Oh, no, Agent Bauer. We think Ms. O'Brian will be quite helpful in getting whatever information we want out of you."

Jack wanted to cry in frustration. He told himself that there had to be some way to spare Chloe, some way to save her, even if he couldn't save himself. But no ideas came to mind, as his brain slowly tried to drift back to sleep.

Without warning, a loud crash sounded from somewhere behind Cheng, and bright light came flooding into the room. Yelling voices were everywhere, and shots rang out. Jack once again ordered his body to move, to do something, but it ignored him, his brain tugging more firmly as it insisted he just go back to sleep. His eyes began to flutter shut just as a familiar face leaned into his line of vision.

"It's okay, Jack," it said. "You two are safe now. You can come home."

He tried to respond, but everything went dark.

8888888888888888888

"Feeling any better?" Tony asked as he walked into Jack's hospital room.

"I hate that stuff," the older man muttered. "I'll be sluggish for days."

"I think that was kinda the point." He watched as his friend picked up the wedding band that had been placed with his personal affects. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Chloe and I have to go back to the house. Get our stuff."

"Are you going to tell her? How you feel?"

Instead of answering the question, Jack asked one of his own.

"It's really over? We don't have to keep looking over our shoulders?"

Tony nodded. "Apparently Cheng had gone rogue. His need for revenge consumed him. The Chinese government is willing to forgive and forget as long as we do the same."

"Thank God," Jack murmured as he moved towards the door.

"So…are you going to tell her?" Tony asked again.

Jack's only response was a small smile.

888888888888888888888

"This might sound weird," Chloe said as they packed. "But I think I'm actually going to miss this place."  
Jack chuckled. "Me too. I felt almost…normal here."

She watched him for a moment.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you smile," she said quietly.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I had no right to treat you like that."

"Then why did you?"

As he pondered his answer, his eyes fell to her left hand, and the ring that still rested there. Despite the fact that they no longer had to hide, neither of them had removed their rings – technically, they were still married. Reaching out, he slowly slid the band off of her finger. Then he did the same with his and set them both down on the nightstand nearest to them.

Chloe tried to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She knew that their marriage had only been for their safety, but she wasn't quite ready to give up on the delusion yet. But as she continued to watch Jack, she frowned, confused.

He reached into a small side pocket of his duffle bag and pulled out a black velvet box. Without a word, he pushed her back against the bed until she was sitting on it, and then he knelt in front of her.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked quietly. "About this being more real than your first marriage?"

"Yes," she whispered, searching his face.

He nodded to himself and then opened the box so that she could see what was inside. Chloe gasped as she found herself staring at a beautiful diamond ring.

"Jack…"

"Marry me," he urged, staring at her intently.

A smile tugged at her lips.

"I already did."

"Marry me again. For real this time. With our friends and family there to see it."

"You're serious." It was a statement more than a question.

"Completely. Chloe, the reason I got so upset about Kurt…I thought I was losing you. I realized that you weren't really mine, that I had no claim to you. That even though we were technically married, I didn't have your heart –"

She placed her hand gently over his lips.

"You've had my heart for longer than I'd like to admit, Jack. And it was long before we went on the run."

He let out a huge breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"Chloe O'Brian," he said quietly. Then he smiled. "I didn't get to use your real name in our vows," he murmured. Shaking his head, he looked up at her again. "Chloe, will you marry me?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. As she watched him slide the ring onto her finger, she couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across her face. Taking his face in her hands, she leaned in and kissed him softly. Jack pulled her closer, wanting to feel every inch of her against him. But she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"We have to finish packing," she pointed out.

"Do you know how much it's been killing me," he told her. "to lie next to you every night and not touch you?"

She smiled at him coyly. "Well, tonight I am all yours. And all the nights after that too." She kissed him again, longer and harder this time. "Take me home," she asked when they pulled back again.

"Home," he nodded, pulling her close.


End file.
